Hi I'm A Mutant Turtle, Can I Join The Band?
by hmw95
Summary: LP-cross over!It all starts with trouble making the new album. Then trust is put to the test when they meet four mutant turtles. What happens when they find out the Foot has a new target? What if the new target is someone in the band?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: How are all of you doing out there? It's so weird, I have been sick for such a long time, and I just went to the doctor last week to get it checked out. Well, the doctors think I have a disease… But they were proved wrong because my blood tests didn't show anything for diseases, so I'm clean. This is going to be a LONG author's note, so be ready.

Okay, for non-Linkin Park fans, here is a list of the band members, what part in the band they have, and a VERY SHORT take on their personality. Okay, here we go:

Chester Bennington- Vocals- A hyperactive, funny, and addictive guy. Has a horrifying past behind him. And, he gets bored very easily.

Robert Bourdon- Drums- A quiet, smart guy with his own sense of humor.

Brad Delson- Lead Guitar- Overly intelligent man with a very strange sense of humor.

Joseph Hahn- DJ, Director- A hyperactive man that acts like he is a 12 year old trapped in an adult's body.

Dave "Phoenix" Farrell- Bassist- The quiet, most understanding and wise member of the band.

Michael Shinoda- Vocals, Sampling, Production, Guitar, etc.- The all around person who is everyone's friend. Wise, smart, funny, sophisticated but immature at the same time. But, never get Mike angry, because he can get very violent…

WELL, okay, now that the mini bios are over… Time for the story! Enjoy!

Chester POV

Recording is BORING. 

Especially when it is vocal day, and Mike is using it for his parts. So, I am stuck strumming my guitar in the studio waiting for Mike to be done so I can begin to record. 

I sigh and begin to strum a slower tune of our song 'Pushing Me Away'. That song usually keeps me busy.

I grunt when the song doesn't help anything. I put the guitar down and cross my arms with a pout spread on my lips. 

Finally sick and tired of being in a studio for eight hours doing NOTHING, I slowly stand up and tip toe towards the door. Everyone is SO engrossed into Mike's vocals, they shouldn't even know I'm gone.

I shiver as the night breeze hits my body. I really should have remembered to bring my jacket. It's freezing out here! I hug myself and I can hear my teeth clatter. 

I look around, and find myself in Central Park. A small smile spreads on my lips. This is my favorite place to go when we are in New York. I sat myself down on a bench and tried my best at hiding my face. I didn't want to get caught by fans. That would be VERY bad. 

I sat on the bench for about two hours, just thinking about certain things that happened here in my past. Like, for one thing, I used to work for this one dude, um… What was his name again? It was… Something Saki. But then I got tired of working for him. Then he sent his other stupid ninjas after me. That's when I escaped to Phoenix, Arizona. When I got there, I started over. I made a band called Gray Daze, and we were actually getting somewhere. Then I got a call from some official saying that some band called Hybrid Theory in Los Angeles needed a vocalist. I sent a tape of me singing, and I got accepted. I changed their name to Linkin Park. That's how it all started for me.

Now, I could swear I am turning into a Chazsicle. I decide it is time to get back to the hotel, so I get up and stretch.

But once I pull my arms back for a nice stretch, I feel that something is not right. I look around and see nothing, so I continue to stretch. I close my eyes and yawn. But when I open my eyes, I see about fifty pairs of eyes staring back. I look around and see Foot Ninjas. Great. I have to deal with these guys again. 

I smirk and step back into a fighting stance. 

Then they pounce.

All of them… At the same time.

I use a battle cry, and then begin to block their hits and land many of my own. I take out about half of them, using the moves I learned when I worked with Saki, then I begin to get tired. I feel a sword get lodged into my right bicep. Good, not my dominant hand. I was about to just ignore my pain and launch myself at them again, when suddenly two of them grabbed me from each side. I grunt, trying to get them to let go. I yell, and struggle harder. They don't even budge. I look up and see another sword. But this time, the long strip of metal was going for my heart. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to get it over with, when I hear a yell.

"Don't mess with innocent people Foot Ninja!"

What? Someone came to help me? I thought people would be running around with cameras trying to get a shot of my death so they could put it in the tabloids.

Knowing who ever came distracted them; I split kicked the two ninjas holding me. They were knocked out, and I stood panting. Then I collapsed to my knees, clutching the wound on my arm. At least these 'mystery' people are beating the rest of the Foot while I take a break. I squeeze my eyes shut again, as waves of excruciating pain go through my entire body, mostly in my arm. 

Then there was silence around the area.

The ninja must have been defeated. I hear footsteps come towards me. I feel that it is safe to open my eyes.

But I am in pure shock when I do.

Standing in front of me, are four mutant _turtles_.

A/N: How do you like? Is it good? If it is or isn't tell me why in a REVIEW! Umm... I'll get more onto this when I have time. Oh, and just letting you know, here are friendship and LOVE pairings:

Friendship:

Leo/Mike Shinoda (SUPER CLOSE FRIENDSHIP!)

Don/Brad, Don/Mike Shinoda

Raph/Mike Shinoda

Mikey/Joe, Mikey/Chester, Mikey/Mike Shinoda

Splinter/Dave, Splinter/Rob

Casey/Mike Shinoda

April/Everybody

Love:

Casey/April

April/Chester


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: Ummm... I won't be able to update for a while, but I will try my hardest! This chapter was typed on my sister's computer, for my computer crashed. Also, I forgot to say in the other chapter that there is a super strong friendship between Chester/Mike Shinoda. Also, April/Chester is one-sided feelings. Well here you go... Enjoy it everyone!!

Leo POV

It's weird how people can come about. Just seconds ago we were running along by Central Park for a quick patrol. Then we heard fighting sounds. My brothers immediately ran to find the fight, but with my sensitive hearing, I flinched when I heard the sound of a sword connecting with flesh. But after that. I collected myself together and ran to join my brothers.

I was greeted with an interesting sight. A man, who seemed SUPER familiar, was getting beaten by the foot. I knew he wasn't completely defenseless, because there were only about ten foot standing while about forty others were laying about Central Park unconscious. Two had the man held, and the other one was aiming his sword at the man's heart. Whoever this man was, he looked like he was in pain. I would be too if someone was grabbing a deep wound on my arm. There was a lot of blood gushing out of his arm. He needed help... Fast.

"Don't mess with innocent people Foot Ninja!" I find myself yelling. The man's eyes squeeze shut and he jumps up and split kicks the two ninjas holding him. We immediately run into battle, but I look over to the man... To see that he collapsed to his knees, holding his arm. I then remember where I remember him... I saw him on TV. But for what?

Soon enough, we're done with the ninjas and we're running over to the man. I then remember exactly who he is! He opens his eyes and looks up at us, obviously in a big amount of pain. He looks surprised to see what we are, but not scared.

"Hey guys!! Do you even KNOW who he is??" Mikey yells. Raph and Don look at him confused. But I keep a straight face.

"It's Chester Bennington. From Linkin Park." I simply state. Mikey looks at me weird, but reverts his attention back to Chester. I walk up to Chester and kneel down to him. "Chester, do you have any way of contacting the other guys?" He nods and mumbles something. Then he says it again, only louder.

"M-My phone... Pocket..." He croaks. I reach into his pocket and feel his cell phone. I pull it out and push the button to reveal his contacts. I look and accept the first name, which just happened to be 'Mike'. It rings a few times, but then I hear a worried sounding 'Hello?'

"Mike..." I start, but am interrupted.

"Chester! We've been looking for you! Where have you... Wait... Who is this? Where's Chester?" He says, sounding panicked.

"Listen Mike, you need to come to Central Park right away. Chester was attacked. He has a nasty injury to his arm, and he needs help. Please, get down here!" After that, I hang it up. "Let's get going guys." I say. I put the cell back into his pocket, but then feel a pen next to it. I grab the pen and a scrap of paper out of his other pocket and scribble down April and Casey's number and that to call if he needs anything. I almost put it away, but then I wrote next to it, ask for Leonardo. Then I put it back into his pocket. I see that my brothers were already heading back up to the rooftops.

I smile when I hear them talking about how weird it is that I knew who Chester Bennington was.

I guess they didn't know Linkin Park was one of my favorite bands.

And the fact that I met him before this.

(A/N: The next chapter will only be a flashback of the time Leo et Chester. See you guys soon!! Haha...)


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N: Yeah! 3rd update in a row! That takes skill! Half of this chapter is a flashback. Also, you find out in this chapter that Leo and Chester are also very close friends.

FLASHBACK

A young turtle, only four years of age, stumbled around the alleyway. He stopped as he was overcome by a fit of coughs. The poor child had a severe cold. He snuck out of his home, and didn't know the way back.

The child suddenly jumped when he heard foot steps. He whimpered when he saw a person wearing something that looked like black pajamas. The person pulled back the mask part, and the child saw dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes staring back at him. The man walked up to him and kneeled down, setting his hand on the child's shell.

"Sh... It's okay... Don't be afraid..." The man whispered. The child was still scared.

"Who are... Who are you?" The child asked.

"I'm... I'm Chester. Chester Bennington." The man replied.

"I'm... I'm scared..." The child whimpered again.

"Don't be... I'm not going to hurt you." Chester said. The child clutched his crossed arms, he was freezing! The child began to shiver. Chester noticed, and unzipped his jacket and pulled it around the child. The child smiled at the warmth. "Where are you supposed to be?"

"At... At home..." The child whispered. "My... My father doesn't want to up here... 'Cause it's not safe. And I have a cold." The child began to cough.

"Hey, I got a cold too. I have some medicine right here. Do you want it?" Chester asked. The child nodded. Chester handed the purple bottle to the small turtle. The child put it in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing.

"Thank... Thank you Mr. Bennington..." The child thanked him.

"Just call me Chester. And no problem. Do you have a name, child?" Chester questioned. The child nodded.

"My... My name is... Leo... Leonardo..." The child replied. Suddenly the pair of them heard shouts in the distance yelling Leo's name. Leo turned around to see if his father was around. He could just barely see the shape of him in the distance. He turned back around to Chester, only to see no one there.

Chester was gone.

PRESENT

Chester POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? I heard annoying beeping sounds. Pure white was all around me.

A hospital room.

Why was I in a hospital room?

I tried to move, but pain erupted in my entire right arm. I finally remember what happened. A fight... With foot ninjas...

But for some reason, I remember there being four giant turtles. That's weird. I don't remember ever seeing giant turtles since...

Since Leonardo.

Was that Leonardo? It could have been. I finally take notice to one of my band members sleeping, leaning on my bed.

Mike.

He was starting to wake up. His eyes opened. And he smiled when he saw me staring back at him.

"You're awake." He whispers.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" I reply. He frowns.

"Three days. You had a stab wound in your right bicep." He explains. I look around, with a frown on my face. Three days? I see a piece of paper on the bedside table. Mike sees me looking at it.

"They found that in your jean pocket. It has someone's phone number on it. I was going to throw it away, but I wanted to see it you wanted me to." He states. He hands it to me. I look over it.

It has some random phone number on it, and under it, it says 'Ask for Leonardo'.

So it _was_ Leonardo that night!

"So... Do you want me to throw it away?" Mike asks.

"No way! Get me a phone so I can call it!" I reply, smiling. I missed that kid so much.

Leo POV

Mike and I stopped by April's to get some groceries. I was about to pick some up, when April's phone rang. She answered it. I heard her say 'Yes, he is, one second.' She walked up to me, and mouthed, 'It's for you.' I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi. Is this Leonardo?" Someone asks on the other line. Mike and April are standing beside me, looking confused.

"Yes. This is him. May I ask who's calling?" I question.

"This is Chester... Chester Bennington."


	4. Chapter 4

1A/N: Yay! Another chappy for this story! And if you did not notice, I finished The End Of The Beginning, The Beginning Of The End with Raphie's chapter.

Leo POV

I smiled when I heard the name. I look over to see April and Mikey's surprised faces. My grin grows even wider.

"Hey Chester. What's up?" I ask, taking the phone off of speaker.

Chester POV

"I'm good dude. How about you?" I reply. Then Mike's cell goes off. Mike answers, and from the sound of it, its time for him to go.

"I'm doing pretty... Okay, I guess. I'm getting groceries from my friend. Me and my brother are. Well... Why are you asking? You're probably way worse off than me. How's the arm?" I hear the reply. Mike grabs his coat, and leaves.

"Well... Could be better... If I had some pain killers... It hurts bad! And you're there with your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"Three, actually. I'm the oldest... Oh, um... Chester? I have to go and get these groceries home. Call me later, okay? Or do you want to meet up some time?" Leonardo asked me.

"Uh... Sure, we can talk on the phone I guess. But it'd be cool if we could meet up too. I think Mike said I get out on Wednesday... So how does Wednesday night sound? Where does your friends 'April and Casey' live?" I reply. I need to see this kid again.

"The Second Time Around. And Wednesday sounds good. I got to go. See you on Wednesday, Chester." Then a click as he hung up. After that, I leaned back and fell into a light sleep.

Leo POV

I hang up the phone then turn around. I see April and Mikey standing there, their jaws hanging down.

"You guys okay?" I ask. They continued looking at me.

"Chester... Bennington...?" Mike questioned me. I nod. "THE Chester... Bennington?" I nod again. April let out a high pitched scream. I wince.

"You know what this means, right? We can meet him on Wednesday! Then he will confess his love for me and we will run away happily married!" April squealed. I shake my head in amusement.

"In your dreams, maybe! He won't even as much as LOOK at you, because he will be facing off with me in guitar hero, and he will make ME become famous!" Mike replied. The continued for a few minutes, before calming down.

"Yo... Leo, dude... How did you even meet him anyways?" Mike questioned. I put my head in my hands.

"It's kind of a long story..."

(A/N: This is short because I don't even know what I am writing about now... I am making it up as it goes...)


End file.
